How To Hide Behind A Lense
by Dani Solace
Summary: Hiccup runs into and meets Jack while at school and flipping through his camera. One shot.
**Hiccup's Pov**

I walk through the school halls at the end of the day, looking down at my camera and flipping through the photos I had taken throughout the day. The noise of the other teens rushing past, trying to escape after the last bell had rung numbing out any other thoughts.

I slowly trudge along while biting my lip, none of the photos had turned out how I wanted them to. There were a few good ones, but none of them had caught the moment how I saw it. The one of my friends laughing at a joke was blurred, the one of Astrid smiling just didn't catch the light in her eyes, and the one of Toothless was adorable but fuzzy since the little furball wouldn't sit still.

I sigh and put the camera down, letting it rest on my chest from its strap. I look down at my feet as I walk down the now mainly empty hallway. _I better get home and take Toothless on a walk_ , I think as I round a corner before stumbling into something rather solid and falling.

Of course my initial reaction is to panic and sit on my knees as I slip my camera off my neck and quickly search it over for anything wrong.

"Are you okay?" I hear a concerned voice ask and I jump as my grip on the camera tightens a little. I hear a chuckle as I let out a relieved sigh as I realize my camera is fine.

"Yeah," I answer quietly as I get up and hang the camera back on my neck. "Are you?" I ask, feeling embarrassed that I had slammed into someone and feel my face start to burn.

I hear him laugh, "yeah, I'm fine." I hear a slight hesitant pause. "Are you sure you are okay, I can't tell since you are looking at the ground." I feel my face burn more, knowing that I'm going to have to look at this guy to let him know I'm okay, but I'm blushing and this is going to get awkward quick.

I look up slowly with a small smile, trying to ignore the burning in my cheeks and look at the person in front of me. Oh my god. I think in awe and feel my blush get darker. He's stunning. He has obviously bleached white hair, but it matches his skin tone well. It also makes his unbelievably blue eyes shine.

I see his brow furrow and realize I had been staring and blush again as I look back down and mess with my camera. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine. Now, I uh… I guess I should be going… My um, my dog needs to go on his walk." I manage to say without making too much of fool out of myself.

"Oh really," I hear him ask cheerfully. "Maybe I could give you a lift because I did kind of knock you down after all. The least I could do is give you a ride." I feel my eyes get wide and find myself shaking my head quickly.

"I-it's okay… I'm um uh I'm fine… I.. I can walk." I hear another laugh and I glance up to see him smirk.

"Oh really? Then say that again without stuttering or saying um or uh." I cringe and sigh because I know I can't without sounding rude and like I'm rushing through it.

"F-fine.. You can um give me a ride… Just uh, just could I at least get your name first?" I ask quickly with a small laugh as I fiddle with my camera a little more.

"Oh," He laughs loudly. "Well, I'm Jack. who might you be?"

"H-hiccup."

"Well that's a little ironic don't cha think?" He asks mischievously.

I nod slightly and pick up my camera and put it up to my face and immediately feel more comfortable. "So uh, you going to lead me to your car. I'd rather not have Toothless go to the bathroom indoors." I say as I quietly snap a few photos, hoping he doesn't notice.

Sadly he does and his brow furrows. I take one more quick photo and put the camera back down. "Sorry," I mumble.

"No… It's fine, it's just, you seem more confident and happy behind the camera." He says calmly. "But, if you want to take photos make sure you get my good side." Jack turns his face to the left and makes a pouty face. I laugh and quickly pick my camera backup and snap a few photos of him doing that face before he just looks at me and smiles.

"Well now I have leverage," I tease. "I have quite a few pics of you making that ridiculous face."

He laughs. "Well I guess I'll just have to model for you until you decide to delete them."

I smile widely as I wonder, just where this could all be possibly going. I take a few more photos slightly moving as I do to get different angles. "That could be never," I say playfully. _Where is this going_ , I think happily. _I don't really know, but I can't wait to find out_...


End file.
